Push nuts are convenient fasteners for a variety of applications. Push nuts are often used to secure wheels to axle rods in the simple wheel assemblies on such products, as rollout carts, garden carts, children's riding toys and tricycles. While a convenient and inexpensive fastener, push nuts are also difficult to remove once pressed onto the end of an axle shaft. The teeth formed in the capped head of the push nut allow the nut to be pressed linearly onto the axle, but prevent the nut from sliding back off the axle. Consequently, push nuts must be pried, cut or ground off the cart axle shaft. Often the easiest method for removing push nuts is to grind them off the axle shaft.